Credit-Szenen
Credits Scenes (dt.: Abspann-Szenen) sind kurze Szenen, die mit nur zwei Ausnahmen (Hulk und Avengers: Endgame) nach sonst jedem der Filme des Marvel Cinematic Universe zu sehen sind. Dabei kann die Anzahl durchaus variieren - während den meisten Filmen ein oder zwei Szenen zuteil werden, zeigt Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 mit insgesamt fünf Credit-Szenen die meisten. Man unterscheidet Mid- und Post-Credits Scenes, wobei erstere während des Abspanns und letztere danach gezeigt werden. Diese Szenen dienen dazu, auf die nächsten Filme vorzubereiten. In den Avengersfilmen wird immer wieder Thanos angeteast bis er schlussendlich wirklich auftaucht. Während die meisten Filme von Phase 1 in den Abspann-Szenen Marvel The Avengers anteasen, bereiten sie in Phase 2 und Phase 3 vorrangig auf die nächsten Filme und den Infinity War vor. 'Credits Scenes' Phase 1 Iron Man In der allerersten Post-Credits Scene des MCU bekommt Tony Stark Besuch von Nick Fury, der ihm erzählt, dass Iron Man nicht der einzige Superheld ist - er erwähnt auch die Idee der Avengers. Diese Szene wird auch als der Beginn des MCU betrachtet. Der unglaubliche Hulk (Der Film hat eigentlich keine Credits Scene, da unten Beschriebenes vor dem Abspann (Credits) gezeigt wird und somit noch zum Film gehört - dennoch wird sie in allen Credits-Scenes-Listen immer mit aufgeführt, also auch hier bei uns.) Thaddeus Ross sitzt in einer Bar und ist stark angetrunken, als Tony Stark ihm von der Idee eines besonderen Teams erzählt. Iron Man 2 Die Post-Credits Scene bereitet den Film Thor vor und zeigt Phil Coulson an der Fundstelle von Thors Hammer. "Sir, wir haben es gefunden." sagt er vermutlich zu Nick Fury am Telefon. Thor Dr. Erik Selvig trifft in der Post-Credits Scene in einer S.H.I.E.L.D. Einrichtung auf Nick Fury. Fury zeigt ihm den Tesserakt, von dem S.H.I.E.L.D. sich erhofft, ihn zum Verbessern der Welt nutzen zu können. Fury bittet Selvig darum, S.H.I.E.L.D. bei der Erforschung des Tesserakts zu unterstützen. Selvig nimmt das Angebot von Fury an, während der Zuschauer in einem Spiegel sieht, dass Selvig von Loki kontrolliert wird. [[Captain America: The First Avenger|'Captain America: The First Avenger']] Die Post-Credits Scene dieses Films konzentriert sich auf die Ankündigung des letzten Films der ersten Phase, den ersten Avengers-Film. Steve Rogers bekommt Besuch vom Shield-Direktor Nick Fury, der ihn zurück in die Welt und zu den Avengers beordert. Anschließend sind in kurzen Szenen auch die anderen Avengers zu sehen. [[Marvel's The Avengers|'Marvel's The Avengers']] Der erste Film mit zwei Abspann-Szenen: In der Mid-Credits Scene sehen wir The Other wie er Thanos Bericht vom Widerstand der Menschen erstattet. Sie seien nicht die kläglichen Kreaturen, die ihnen versprochen wurden. Sie widersetzten sich, seien widerspenstig und ließen sich nicht unterwerfen. Sie herauszufordern, bedeute, sich dem Tod zu stellen, was Thanos allerdings nur belächelt. Noch während des Films erwähnt Tony, dass er noch nie Shawarma probiert habe. Die Post-Credits Scene spielt dann im Shawarma Palace, wo die Avengers niedergeschlagen und wortlos an einem Tisch voller Fastfood sitzen. Phase 2 Iron Man 3 Die Post-Credits Scene des Films gleicht einer Art Therapiesitzung, in der Tony Stark Bruce Banner "persönliche Dinge und geheime Gedanken" anvertraut. Als Tony endet, bemerkt er, dass Bruce die ganze Zeit über geschlafen und nicht aufgepasst hat. Er erzählt von weiteren Lebenserfahrungen, sehr zum Missfallen von Bruce. Thor: The Dark Kingdom In der Mid-Credits Scene statten Lady Sif und Volstagg dem Collector einen Besuch ab, der sie sofort als Asen erkennt und seinen Respekt zollt. Sie händigen ihm den Äther zur Verwahrung aus, da es nicht weise wäre, zwei Infinitysteine zusammen in Odins Schatzkammer zu verwahren. Die Post-Credits Scene spielt in Jane Fosters Wohnung, wo wir sie fast gedankenverloren am Küchentisch sitzen sehen. Sie wird aufmerksam, als es leise zu donnern beginnt. Im nächsten Moment ist der Bifröst-Transport zu sehen, Thor erscheint auf ihrem Balkon und sie küssen sich. The Return of the First Avenger Die Mid-Credits Scene bereitet auf den Film Avengers: Age of Ultron vor. Gezeigt wird Wolfang von Strucker in einer geheimen Einrichtung, in der das Chitauri Zepter von Wissenschaftlern untersucht wird. Strucker bleibt vor zwei Glas-Zellen stehen, in denen die Zwillinge Quicksilver und Scarlet Witch gefangen gehalten werden und mit ihren Fähigkeiten experimentieren. Nach dem Kampf auf dem Triskelion begibt sich der Winter Soldier zu der bereits gesehenen Captain-America-Ausstellung. Dort bleibt er vor einer Informationstafel stehen, die seine Vergangenheit als Bucky Barnes beschreibt. Guardians of the Galaxy In der Mid-Credits Scene tanzt ein kleiner Groot in seinem Blumentopf zum Song "I want you back" von den Jackson 5 während Drax seine Klingen schärft. Drax scheint die Bewegung wahrzunehmen, doch sobald er sich zu Groot umdreht, erstarrt dieser regungslos. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt den stark mitgenommenen Collector inmitten seiner verwüsteten Sammlung, wie er sich von Laika, dem ersten Hund im Weltraum, das Gesicht lecken lässt, wofür der ebenfalls anwesende Howard the Duck kein Verständnis aufbringen kann und das als ätzend bezeichnet. Avengers: Age of Ultron Thanos zieht sich in der Mid-Credit Scene des Films den Infinity Gauntlet an und kommentiert dies mit: "Dann muss ich es eben alleine machen." Ant-Man In der Mid-Credits Scene erklärt Hank Pym seiner Tochter Hope, dass er zu der Überzeugung gelangte, dass man Macht zwar nicht zerstören, aber man doch zumindest sicherstellen könne, dass sie in den richtigen Hände liege und zeigt ihr den verbesserten Prototypen des Wasp-Anzugs. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt Steve Rogers und Sam Wilson beim besiegten Winter Soldier. Sie ziehen es in Betracht, Iron Man zu rufen, denken aber, dass er möglicherweise wegen "der Vereinbarungen" nicht helfen kann und sie somit auf sich gestellt sind. Falcon meint noch: "Vielleicht auch nicht! Ich kenn' da so'n Typen...", womit er Ant-Man meint. Phase 3 Capitain America: Civil War Die Mid-Credits Scene bereitet auf den Film Black Panther vor, sie zeigt Cap und Bucky in Wakanda. Sie reden über Buckys Entscheidung, sich wieder einfrieren zu lassen, solange niemand weiß, wie die Folgen der Gehirnwäsche zu beseitigen sind. Cap äußert gegenüber T'Challa, dass HYDRA womöglich Wakanda kommen wird, wenn sie erfahren, wo er ist, doch T'Challa zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt Peter Parker in seinem Zimmer bei Tante May. Durch ein neues Gadget von Tony Stark projeziert er ein Spider-Man-Symbol an die Decke seines Zimmers. Doctor Strange In der Mid-Credits Scene ist Thor bei Doctor Strange, der besorgt wegen Lokis Anwesenheit auf der Erde ist. Als Thor ihm versichert, dass er Loki zurück nach Asgard bringt, sobald sie ihren Vater gefunden haben, bietet Strange seine Hilfe bei der Suche nach Odin an. Die Post-Credits Scene befasst sich mit dem nicht so schönen Schicksal von Jonathan Pangborn, der von der Ältesten lernte, seinen Körper zu heilen. Mordo, der der Meinung zu sein scheint, es gäbe zu viele Zauberer, nimmt ihm seine magischen Fertigkeiten und Jonathan ist wieder zu einem Leben als Krüppel verdammt. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ' Ganze fünf Mid-Credits Scenes bekommen wir nach diesem famosen Streifen zu sehen - so großzügig war Marvel bis dato kein zweites Mal. * Kraglin, der Yondus Pfeil geerbt hat, versucht, die Waffe zu kontrollieren. Allerdings ist er mit seinen Pfeifkünsten noch lange nicht so geschickt wie Yondu es war und so trifft er versehentlich Drax in die Brust. * Stakar, der den Verlust von Yondu aufrichtig zu bedauern scheint und die anderen Mitglieder der Ravagers haben sich versöhnt und wollen wieder gemeinsam durch das Universum ziehen, um Dinge stehlen. * Ayesha von den Sovereign kann ihre erneute Niederlage gegen die Guardians nicht einfach so hinnehmen und sinnt auf Rache. Sie hat ein neues Wesen geschaffen, das sie als Waffe zur Vernichtung der Guardians einsetzen will. Sie nennt ihre Schöpfung Adam. * Groot hat seine Kleinkindphase hinter sich gelassen und ist ein typischer Teenager, der den ganzen Tag Videospiele spielt und sein Laub herumliegen lässt, sehr zum Missfallen von Peter, der sich nun aber besser vorstellen kann, wie es Yondu mit ihm erging. * Uatu und die anderen Beobachter haben genug von Stan Lees Geschichten und lassen ihn alleine zurück, obwohl er doch noch so viel zu erzählen hat. "Ach, verflixt!" 'Spiderman: Homecoming Toomes trifft in der Mid-Credits Scene im Gefängnis auf seinen ehemaligen Käufer Mac Gargan, der ein paar Bekannte hat, die sich an Spider-Man rächen wollen. Er hat das Gerücht gehört, dass Toomes wisse, wer hinter Spider-Mans Maske stecke. Toomes bestreitet dies und geht weiter. Die Post-Credits Scene zeigt eines von Captain Americas Lehrvideos - in diesem Fall zum Thema Geduld. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Der Infinty-War rückt näher. In der Mid-Credits Scene wird dies unterstrichen: Thor und Loki unterhalten sich darüber, ob es eine gute Idee ist, zur Erde zurückzukehren, als das Evakuierungsschiff der Asen von Thanos' Schlachtschiff, der Sanctuary II, aufgehalten wird. In der Post-Credits Scene nimmt der Grandmaster auf Sakaar die Revolution auf die leichte Schulter und erklärt scherzhaft die Machtkämpfe zwischen den Aufständigen und seinen Leuten zu einem Unentschieden. Black Panther In der Mid-Credits Scene gibt T'Challa vor dem Rat der Vereinten Nationen in Wien bekannt, dass Wakanda zum ersten Mal sein Wissen und seine Ressourcen mit der restlichen Welt teilt. Die Post-Credits Scene von Black Panther zeigt Bucky Barnes in Wakanda. Der ehmalige Winter Soldier ist von Hydras Gehirnwäsche geheilt. Shuri nimmt sich seiner an, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. [[Avengers: Infinity War|'Avengers 3: Infinity War']] In der Post-Credits Scene entgehen Nick Fury und Maria Hill nur knapp einer Kollision mit einem anderen Fahrzeug. Spätestens als weitere Unfälle passieren und sich Maria Hill auflöst wird klar, dass die Szene unmittelbar nach dem Schnippen des Titanen stattfindet. Nick Fury reagiert sofort, bevor auch er sich auflöst: Es gelingt ihm, im letzten Moment einen Sender zu aktivieren, auf dessen Display das Captain Marvel Logo zu sehen ist. Ant-Man and the Wasp In der Mid-Credits Scene sehen wir den neuen, kleineren Quantentunnel, der Platz in einem Van findet. Ant-Man soll Quantenfeldpartikel sammeln, doch steckt er im Multiversum fest, nachdem sich Hope van Dyne, Hank Pym und seine Frau in Staub auflösen. Die Post-Credits Scene offeriert uns ein kleines Ständchen: Wir sehen die gigantifizierte Ameise aus dem Film, wie sie auf Scotts elektronischem Schlagzeug ein kleines Solo darbietet. Captain Marvel In der Mid-Credits Scene diskutieren die Avengers über den Transmitter von Nick Fury. Als der ausgeht, taucht wenig später Carol Danvers auf und erkundigt sich nach Nick. In der Post-Credits Scene sitzt Goose auf dem Schreibtisch von Nick Fury und spuckt den Tesserakt wieder aus. Avengers: Endgame In Endgame gibt es keine Credits Scene, womit das Ende des Infinity Wars unterstrichen wird. Nach dem Abspann hört man nur ein Hämmern, das an Iron Man 1 erinnert als Tony seinen ersten Anzug baut, womit mehr oder weniger alles begann. So schließt sich der Kreis nach 10 Jahren und 22 Filmen. Aber nach Spider-Man: Far From Home geht es ja weiter mit Phase 4... Kategorie:Abspann Kategorie:Post-Credits Kategorie:Mid-Credits Kategorie:Credits Scenes Kategorie:Credits-Szenen